


This is how it feels to take a fall

by eloisestarryeyes



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Along with a good helping of one person’s few years worth of obsession and self projection, Background Relationships, Character Study, Culmination of several people’s centuries worth of analysis and interpretations, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Misguided parental love, Murder, Oneshot, POV First Person, POV Second Person, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Canon, The Mechanisms-Typical Violence, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: Why yes, Daedalus DOES sometimes think about Icarus, and the look on his face as he plunged from his father’s penthouse suite.This is what he thinks.
Relationships: Apollo/Icarus (Ulysses Dies at Dawn), Daedalus & Icarus (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	This is how it feels to take a fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Labyrinthine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977718) by [DuskDragon39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskDragon39/pseuds/DuskDragon39). 



> Title references Icarus by Bastille (one of my favorite songs)

You were never afraid of heights, were you, Icarus?

Quite the opposite, in fact. You adored high places ever since you were small. Whenever you were on a high up spot, you would always stand at the edge, or against a window as if you were about to jump. As if a Siren was calling out to you. You said it made you feel like an Olympian.

You always gazed towards the sky even though you barely saw it. No matter where you were, you always looked upward longingly. Not even the lower depths of The City stopped you.

And yet, it looked like you were trying to hide your desires, your “dreams” from me.

Did you think I couldn’t hear you when you whispered to yourself, as if you spoke to some hidden higher power? All those times you requested wings so you could escape The City?

So you could fly away?

Even as you grew up, you didn’t really change all that much.

The only noticeable change is that you became bolder.

“I’m going to be an Olympian.” You said. “Maybe then I can get out of here. I don’t want to die in this place. I want to be free, and remembered.”

You were always a fool. A dreaming, naïve fool.

Even if your aspirations somehow came true, you wouldn’t survive a day as an Olympian. And you were never going to escape The Labyrinth.

I’m sure I told you as much during our many arguments.

But ambition wasn’t the only reason, now was it?

The only time you willingly turned away from the sky was when somebody said his name.

Apollo.

When somebody spoke of him when you were around, you suddenly became attentive and even mesmerized.

I would dare to say you were hypnotized by him. Him and his music.

You always seemed to scowl whenever somebody spoke of a new lover he took, and you always seemed to smirk when said lover died, ran off, or was tossed out.

I find it funny, how you seemed to think you would have been different.

Apollo goes through consorts every week, he would’ve gotten bored of you and thrown you away.

If anything, you were spared from that fate. I don’t regret throwing you from the building.

I kept trying to warn you. I kept trying to tell you.

But you never listened.

You had your plans, and you were going to get what you wanted.

You really were my son, through and through.

And while I didn’t grant all of your wishes, I did give you your wings. I’m sure you will live on forever, my boy.

I could hear you calling to me as you plunged into the depths. You were always loud, and these walls echo. I’m more surprised you didn’t curse me.

But you’re gone now, and I’m sure your brain serves the Acheron well.

I’m certain that in your final moments, that fall gave you the taste of freedom you so desperately wanted your whole life. I hope you were happy while it lasted.

No, you were never scared of the fall, son.

It was what was going to happen after.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever posted fic! WHOOPEE!  
> So yeah, I discovered the mechs recently and I've been enthralled ever since.  
> As for why I chose this subject specifically? Well, I have a very long and VERY personal relationship with the Icarus myth that was cracked open once again thanks to UDAD. And then I read Labyrinthine and I loved it. I tend to focus on Icarus himself, but focusing on the father was a nice change of pace. Even if this Daedalus isn't nearly as nice here as he is in Greek Mythology proper.  
> This fic was inevitable really.  
> I can't help it, my brain loves to exploit juicy character drama.


End file.
